


[Podfic] Witness the Fall

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crowley was Raphael before he fell, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Fall (Good Omens), Pre-Fall (Good Omens), The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: Crowley never talked about his time as an angel. Aziraphale never asked. But when Hell sends Crowley a package containing his most painful memories, it is Aziraphale who is plunged into the nightmare history of when his beloved friend, the angel who had once been Crowley, was hurled from the Heavens into the bowels of Hell.





	[Podfic] Witness the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waifine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Witness the Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003767) by [Waifine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifine/pseuds/Waifine). 

> Hello all! So I got swept up in the glory that was Waifine's 'Witness the Fall', and I just had to do a thing for her. It's been a crazy month of recording and editing, but I think I finally have something worthy. Hopefully, you enjoy the story just as much the second time around, or if this is your introduction to it, that I make you feel even one-tenth of what I felt when I first read it.

One thing I wanted to include here before you dive in is Waifine's author's note from the second chapter of the story, as she'd been hoping to include it and I couldn't figure a way of working it into the actual recording. So here it is for you.

> I wanted this story to feed into the adoration that Crowley feels towards Aziraphale across the length and breadth of their friendship on Earth. Crowley did fall in love with Aziraphale on the walls of Eden, but that fall was all the more agonizing, knowing that they had once been made for one another.
> 
> But not anymore.

Podfic Length: 1:35:55

The story may be listened to [right here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Zcs1ZVKM3MQpxs8YythDvNwi5U38ziNE) and [here on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-950543575/witness-the-fall-podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there's a LOT of music in this podfic. Figured I should probably link you to all of it. So here are those links.
> 
> [The Rite of Spring: Introduction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkX5rJ8NsT8)  
[Main Title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7k8o8yNb6aM)  
[Step Inside My House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rJNuzZKsZc)  
[Moving Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkCoQt3h1vY)  
[The House Raising](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlRSs63umH4)  
[O Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6p3Ogxepew)  
[The Firebird: Infernal Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wZFdbg7d9U)  
[The Firebird: Lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unylqFlNpJk)  
[The Firebird: Final Hymn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eq6y4qW23k)  
[The Heady Feeling of Freedom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZBuhFbcUCI)
> 
> Also with [added Tumblr!](https://anathtsurugi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
